Maylu Sakurai: Maverick Hunter
by Daisy-023
Summary: During a battle against Cross Fusion LaserMan, Maylu is sucked into a temporal rift and wakes up as a Reploid in 21XX. (warning: contains spoilers for Mass Effect NT Warrior)


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a MegaMan NT Warrior/Mega Man X crossover story, I really hope that you guys like it.**

**Just so you know, this story ties in with Mass Effect NT Warrior.**

**Prologue: Crossing Dimensions**

Maylu Sakurai slowly felt the darkness of unconsciousness lift as sensation returned to her. She felt woozy and her mind was somewhat blank as to recent events, she remembered getting hit, but couldn't remember precisely what had hit her. "Ugh... what the hell hit me?"

"Maylu, thank goodness you're awake."

"Yeah, but what hit me, I can't remember..."

"We got sucked into that rip in space-time during our battle against Cross Fusion LaserMan; we're in a universe where robotics took off rather than network technology, also I should tell you, the year is 21XX."

"Huh, time travel and alternate realities, makes sense when you consider what happened with Mikaya."

Maylu looked herself over, realising that she was dressed in a jumpsuit, boots, gloves and a helmet, all identical to Roll's attire. The clothing even had Roll's icon in the centre of the chest and on the sides of the helmet. She was a bit surprised at her attire.

"Ah, you're awake, I was wondering how long you'd take to boot up." The speaker was a man in blue armour with green eyes.

"Boot up?" Maylu was confused.

"You were near death when I found you, I brought you to Dr Cain and he used Cognitive Impression Modeling to transfer your consciousness to a Reploid body that he constructed in your original form's likeness."

"What's a Reploid exactly?" Maylu asked. She needed to know exactly what she was now if she was going to survive.

"In layman's terms a Reploid is a sentient robot that can think and behave like a human."

"So, why are you here?"

"While you were booting up, Roll explained Cross Fusion to me, the merger of a NetOp and NetNavi. Given your impressive record of combat against the Asteroid Navis and Duo using Cross Fusion, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the Maverick Hunters. A law enforcement agency made up entirely of Reploids who are sworn to hunt down those of our kind who have fallen prey to the Maverick Virus."

"Sounds good to me, but if I'm going to hunt Mavericks I need weapons."

"Ah, here's the fun part. You have an OmniMatrix in each of your forearms; this allows you to equip any weapons that you like, all of which are copied from your Battlechips. Try equipping a Heat Side."

Maylu looked at her right arm, picturing a Heat Side and watching in amazement as the weapon formed over her hand. She grinned and then equipped a Spreader on her left arm.

"Okay, let's go outside and try some of your field-altering abilities." The man led her outside and she used Area Steal to appear across the courtyard from him.

"Okay, now that that's sorted, I'd like to know who you are." She told him.

"I'm Mega Man X, but you can just call me X."

"Okay, X, I'm willing to become a Maverick hunter, but only on condition that when a portal back to my plane of reality opens I'm going back home."

"Sounds fair to me," X conceded. "I wouldn't mind seeing a world where computer technology flourished; I feel that I'll need that kind of perspective if I'm going to be able to appreciate who and what I am."

"Sure, I don't mind if you tag along. I really should introduce you to my friend Lan Hikari; I can just about see his reaction to meeting MegaMan's android counterpart."

"I take it that MegaMan is the name of Lan's NetNavi?"

"You're right on the money there, X," Maylu grinned.

"Enough chit-chat, young lady, if we're late back to base Commander Sigma's going to have my hide."

"Right behind you, Mega Man," Maylu followed her android companion out of the lab complex.

**/**

**A/N: That's the prologue for you. Read, review and don't be shy to give me your ideas and suggestions for characters/events.**


End file.
